The Princess & The Hatter
by Celestal Grace
Summary: Morgana has a dream about a strange orange-haired man sitting in a forest drinking tea with a doormouse and a rabbit, which can mean only one thing...The Hatter is coming to Camelot!
1. Chapter 1

Bit of an experiment here. I just wanna see if you guys like it. If you do, I may continue. =D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was early in the morning, before Gwen came in to wake Morgana, but Morgana was already up and drawing. There were a lot of things people didn't know about Morgana. One was that she had been a keen artist since she was a young girl. She had a dream, but it wasn't a nightmare. She was drawing a man she saw in her dream. He had frizzy, orange hair and emerald-green eyes, chalk white skin and a toothy grin, He had a large top hat upon his head and his eyes were slightly off the centre. Morgana couldn't really remember much about him from the dream, other than the fact that he called himself 'The Hatter' and sat having tea in the middle of a forest with a talking door-mouse and a rabbit. The door opened and Gwen entered the room.

"Morning Morgana," she smiled brightly, placing her breakfast down on the oak table. She looked at the picture Morgana was drawing. "That's good. Who is it supposed to be of?"

"A man I saw in my dream last night." Morgana said, not looking up from the page. Gwen sighed.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she asked. "You should have called me." Morgana laughed and looked up at Gwen, rubbing her arm.

"No Gwen," she said gently. "It was only a dream."

"Oh," she smiled. "He looks very strange."

"He was," Morgana grinned, looking down at her drawing. "He sat in the middle of a forest having tea with a talking door-mouse and a rabbit. He was called 'The Hatter' and he had the oddest way of speaking."

"Talking animals?" Gwen smiled, making the bed. "Whatever will you dream up next Morgana?" Morgana looked down at the page again and smiled.

"He was so sweet," she smiled. "I doubt a real man could ever be so considerate." Gwen looked up and sighed.

"That's the problem with dreams," she smiled. "They're not real."


	2. Authors Note

**A/N**

****I know its been over a year you guys and I'm really sorry! :( I promise I will finish these stories over Christmas! I promise!

Thank you for sticking with me!

xxxx


	3. Chapter 2

****Morgana might be slightly AU in this chapter but its been a while! :P

* * *

**Chapter 2**

****Morgana woke up to a banging on her door. She sighed before climbing out of her bed and stormed over to the door, wrenching it open and glaring at Arthur.

"What?" she snapped. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Sir Leon was on night patrol and he has just brought someone in," Arthur said. "Uther wants us all to be down in the Council Chambers in 5 minutes." Morgana watched as Arthur walked away before she closed the door.

She sat down at her dressing table and ran a brush through her hair before she left her chambers and made her way through the dark castle. She entered the nearly empty council chambers and stopped.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Ah Morgana," Uther smiled. "Thank you for coming down. Sir Leon will be in momentarily."

"I said, where is everyone?" Morgana repeated. "Why are we the only ones here?"

"Because," Uther smiled. "You and Arthur are the only council I need. Sir Leon." He walked over to the entrance and shook hands with the handsome knight.

"Bring him in," Leon said, gesturing to two soldiers. Morgana sat down on her chair and braced herself as the guards dragged this man in. "He was shouting abuse through the lower town about you, Prince Arthur and the knights. We decided to take him in." Morgana looked up and gasped as she met eyes with the man.

"Are you alright Morgana?" Arthur asked. She nodded after quickly regaining her composure.

"Yes," she smiled timidly. "Yes, I'm fine."

The man was wearing a top hat and had electric orange hair that stood out on all sides. His eyes were bright green and he was muttering incoherantly to himself. She winced as the guards threw him to the ground. The top hat he was wearing fell from his head and rolled over to where Morgana was sitting. She picked it up and got up from where she was sitting. She knelt down to his level and placed the hat carefully on his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm Morgana, what's your name?"

"I'm Terrance Hightop, but most people call me the Hatter," he mumbled.

"Well Terrance," Morgana smiled reassuringly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Morgana," Uther sighed. "Please."

Morgana smiled at the Hatter one more time before getting up and sitting back down in her seat.


End file.
